Talk:Annihilator
Civilian vs. military This helicopter is civilian, and as such, is an S-70. only military blackhawks are designated UH/HH/MH/EH/SH/VH-60. This needs t0 be corrected. :Actually it resembles the Raindance from San Andreas which was an emergency vehicle fot the fire department. So its not really civilian. Also don't forget to sign your comments with four tidles (~). --Chimpso 03:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::How many civilians do you see flying Black Hawk helicopters equipped with 4 chain-guns? Ess-Tee 19:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) It's not about the armament, it's about the operator. Police, AND FORESTRY Raindanceoperators are civilian, thus operate S-70s. Like I said, before you become pretentious and self righteous, d0 your research. WS 00:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Agreed, even I still need to do some research when it comes to aircraft. --Chimpso 03:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Free falling... AND SURVIVING?! While at the airport in multiplayer, I was flying in an Annihilator. I went as high as possible and tried to land in th water. I missed, landing on some grass abut 10 feet away. And I survived. After hours of trying to redo this, I have not recreated the landing. If anyone has any ideas, let me know. Here's what happened: Went into party mode with some friends. Got an Annihilator. Flew to Francis International Airport. Gained as high an altitude as possible above where the water meets the land at the airport. Jumped out of the helicopter. Landing on my back somewhere from 6-10 feet away from the water, where, in fact, if I remember correctly, there was a rock almost right next to where I landed, specifically landing with my back to the ground. Survived, Annihilator crashed into the water with a friend. It would be nice to learn how this happened. As I wrote earlier, I haven't been able to survive a jump like that since. I have a feeling it had something to do with the back of my character hitting the ground first. I can't remember if I lost health, and if I did it wasn't more than probably 80%. This was on the Xbox 360 version, by the way. Darthmasterchief 17:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :A video on YouTube shows a general way on how to survive huge falls. That probably happened to you. You could've posted this in the Forum as this is not related to the Annihilator.--'Spaceeinstein' 16:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, thought Annihilator might have had something to do with it. Darthmasterchief 15:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Locations I think the location that reads "One on a helipad at the police headquarters in Lower Easton, Liberty City. Can be accessed by parking a large van/truck under a vent on the north side of the building,then jumping up a series of vents and edges to the top." should be revised. I tried to climb the vents on the building and found that there are not any. I think the location should read "One on a helipad at the police headquarters in Lower Easton, Liberty City. Can be accessed only by helicopter." Yes it should be revised, not because the vents aren't there (I have climbed them succesfully many times, they are in an alleyway), but because the building actually has stairs accessable from the parking lot that lead straight to the roof. Sign comments -->WikiTONY 20:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I've changed it, but why does it say there is one on the moon?WikiTONY 14:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) The location of an Annihilator on the moon was completely untrue, as you obviously can't access the moon, so I removed it. Winter Moon 14:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It says that there is an annihilator that spawns somewhere in purgatory, but I cannot find it ANYWHERE near or in Purgatory. can someone specificaly say where it is? coolsta43 16:25 July 9 2011 (UTC) Annihilator in San Andreas Since when does the annihilator exist in San Andreas? I don't think modifications should account into the article since they are obviously not canon, or what do you guys think? Should we also add Niko Bellic as being featured in San Andreas? :P DAWeeE1 19:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Control, rotorless. I've noticed that as you're spinning without a rotor, you can control the Annihalator by spinning the control stick at the same speed the helicopter spins so that it constantly moves towards your destination (as your left side points to the destination, press left, as your back points in said direction press back). However, I've worded it badly and I'd like someone to confirm, then reword this technique because I've seen no mention of it on the page. Thx. WikiTONY 20:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Passengers Sup. I don't actually have the game, but how come it says in the box it can fit 6 people, but then in brackets says "driver and 4 passengers?" I might not have the game, but I can do simple math. That actually adds up to 5. Russelnorthrop 03:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Camera Lens I noted that the black ball underneath the annihilator was supposed to be a camera but is missing the lens wich can only be seen from afar. I have an Image of it on my profile but it cant be used so if someone could upload one if its an important thing to know? OOO Karma NL (talk) 23:36, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup tag The cleanup tag is not helpful on an article of this size, if it doesn't say what the problem is. GMRE (talk) 23:54, August 15, 2015 (UTC)